


Yuri Heights

by SuperCatShipper8104



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: There will be many many more pairings to come, This is merely the start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCatShipper8104/pseuds/SuperCatShipper8104
Summary: Welcome to Yuri Heights, a retreat for passionate young women and their partners. Here, you needn't worry about expenses or rent or the like. Here at Yuri Heights, we endeavor to take care of everything, to ensure that you and your parter are happy and content. Enjoy our many amenities, such as our fresh water pool, sauna's, spa's, and what we call our 'Love Shacks'. Get to know your neighbor's during our movie nights, bowling nights, and masquerade balls. And take advantage of our romantic perks such as private picnics, swan boat rides, fireworks displays, candlelit dinners with live music, and more. At Yuri Heights, you're family. At Yuri Heights, you're home. So, please, take your key and begin your new life here at Yuri Heights. Welcome home.-Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint, Founders and Managers of Yuri Heights
Relationships: Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Yuri Heights

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been on my back burner for a while. I don't know how it's gonna end up, I don't know if it'll be a success or not, but it's worth a try. So, enjoy this new story : Yuri Heights.

**Prologue**

**London, 1888**

“I'm sorry. Can you explain again what you want to do?” the Doctor asked clutching his cup of tea. Madame Vastra and her wife Jenny had called the Time Lord for assistance in a project they wanted to undertake, and he was more than happy to help his friends. What they were proposing, however, led him to scratch his head a bit.

“It's very simple, Doctor. Jenny and I want to create a...retreat of sorts. A retreat for people like us,” Vastra said, squeezing Jenny's hand who was sitting next to her.

“You mean 19th Century chambermaids and Silurian Warriors who have made London their home? With their potato butlers?” the Doctor asked, taking a sip of his tea before adjusting his bow tie.

Jenny frowned. “No, Doctor. She means women who are in relationships with women,” she said.

“I'm proposing sort of a..housing complex. A gated community, if you will,” Vastra said.

“Oh. I see,” the Doctor said, taking another sip of the tea. “But, you want to do it in modern day. What could I do to help you?”

“Well, Jenny and I could use help finding a venue and perhaps a few Time Lord locks that could keep it secured until we choose tenants,” Vastra said.

“That's another thing. Could we have some kind of modified space-and-time device that we could use to find suitable tenants?” Jenny asked, squeezing Vastra's hand.

“Modified how?” the Doctor asked.

“Well, suppose that who we're looking for isn't in this...dimension,” Vastra said.

“You need a dimensional transporter?” the Doctor asked.

“If it's not too much trouble,” Jenny said, biting her nail a bit.

“I need to be sure something like this, with so many different beings from so many different dimensions, won't disrupt the flow of time,” the Doctor said. Vastra nodded.

“Jenny and I have already chosen a few candidates already,” she said, handing a few files to the Doctor. The Time Lord pulled out his brainy specs and flipped through the files, reading the list of names that Vastra and Jenny had written down.

“How are you going to convince some of these people to come?” the Doctor asked.

“That's the thing. We'll be sending care packages with information about the location and include free goodies. The way they'll get to the location are Vortex Manipulators,” Jenny said.

“Cheap and nasty time travel,” the Doctor grumbled.

“We can't always ask you to use the TARDIS,” Vastra said. The Doctor sighed.

“I'll see what I can do,” he said.

_ **~)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O~** _

A week later, the Doctor returned to 13 Paternoster Row, with the files still in hand. Jenny let him into the sitting room, bringing in tea and sandwiches for the Time Lord and Vastra.

“The verdict, Doctor?” the lizard woman asked. In answer, the Time Lord handed her three devices. A plastic box with controls stapled to the top, with a screen at the bottom, and buttons below that, a D-Pad and four buttons with 'ABXY'. Vastra chuckled. The Doctor had modified a Nintendo Gameboy into a dimensional transporter.

“It's the best I could do on short notice,” he said, adjusting his bowtie. The second device was something that looked like an electronic tablet that one would get in a shop. “That's a monitoring screen for you to use to keep a checklist on the tenants you've gotten and the ones you still have yet to secure,” the Doctor said pointing. The third device was a Vortex Manipulator, but heavily modified with a few more buttons and some extra components. “This'll be both of yours. I've modified it so that you can access the tenants Vortex Manipulators and tune them to this frequency. So that they're not, you know, disintegrated on reentry. Might be bad for business,” he concluded. Vastra and Jenny were not shocked, as they knew the Time Lord's prowess with technology. “As for the venue, well, I assumed you both would like to see it for yourselves,” the Doctor continued. Vastra and Jenny looked to each other and smiled, nodding. “Okay. Whenever you two are ready, just meet me in the TARDIS,” he said, as Strax approached with the Doctor's top hat and over coat. The Time Lord put them on, and headed out the door of Paternoster Row, as Vastra and Jenny put on their own overcoats and went to find the blue police box themselves.

_ **~)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O~** _

_VWOORP! VWOORP! VWOORP! VWOORP!_

The doors to the TARDIS opened, as Vastra and Jenny stepped out, taking a first glimpse of their new venue. Directly in front of them was a wrought iron gate door and concrete gate going around the whole of the property, and the property was huge. With sprawling green fields that seemed the length and width of three American football fields, and a manmade creek off on the far right side of the property, it was perfect for their purposes.

“I do have to ask how you both are going to build what you're hoping to without help,” the Doctor asked. Vastra smiled, reaching into her bodice and pulling out a set of blueprints.

“Strax is luckily up to the task for that, and with a little Sirulian technology, it shouldn't be too much work,” she said, as Jenny placed a hand on her shoulder. The Doctor let his eyes graze once around the entire expanse of the venue and then, with a curt nod, smiled wide.

“Well, I'm just glad I could help you both,” he said, tipping his hat. Vastra and Jenny entwined their hands, looking at their new venue and all the possibilities it would hold.

“Are you ready, my dear?” Vastra asked, turning Jenny's head to face hers.

“Absolutely, my love,” Jenny purred, before leaning in and kissing her wife as passionately as she could.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the first chapter and the first pairing, and be sure to look at ending notes of that chapter to see how you can contribute to this story yourselves.


End file.
